Shinobi nekos!
by DomoxChan
Summary: Sakura and five cats? what happened! and why do they look so familier? read and find out! sasuxnaruxsaixSAKUxnejixgaa
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**CHAPTER1**

Haruno Sakura, a 20 year-old woman with pink tresses that stopped at her mid waist and beautiful emerald green eyes, was waiting for her three former teammates Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai. Naruto had returned with Sasuke in tow a few years before and Sai gave up on Orochimaru and stayed as a Kohona shinobi.

"Where could they be? I mean I can understand why Naruto is late but not Sasuke and Sai!" she said while sighing. She had been waiting approximately three hours for her teammates she had gotten used to Kakashi and Naruto being late but Sasuke and Sai?

She had waited for about ten more minutes of silence with a brief bird chirp or a gust of wind until she heard page turning from a certain orange book with a certain sensei atop of a tree casually reading as if nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him. "Oh hey Sakura." He said jumping down lifting a hand up as a greeting. "There's no need to point." He said standing in front of her. ".o-oh" she said slowly bringing her finger down. They were standing there in silence with an occasional page turning. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked

"Yes? Oh and don't call me sensei anymore because you already do know that I am not your teacher anymore." He said "H-Hai" she said "Ano where is Naruto Sasuke and Sai?" she asked with a hint of worry and concern written on her face. "At the Hokages office" he replied casually. "Then what are we doing here?" she exclaimed abruptly "Lets go!" she yelled while grabbing Kakashi by the back of his shirt and using her insane monster strength ran to the hokage office with Kakashi in tow.

At Hokage office

Sakura stopped infront of the door not wanting to burst in abruptly like she did last time. She shuddered at the thought.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was running late for her teacher Tsunade everyone knew she had insane strength and a really bad temper. Sakura did not want to die early. She looked at her watch. Scratch that dead in about 40 seconds. She ran straight into the Hokage's office without knocking. Big mistake, Once she got inside all hell broke loose. Papers were flying everywhere the desk was smashed and the window was cracked, with a loud scream of "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAKE GOD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screeched. When Tsunade found out her apprentice was the one who burst in she calmed down a bit. In the end Sakura went through very intense training._

_Flashback End_

She cautiously knocked on the door. After hearing a small 'come in' she went in with Kakashi following behind. What she saw was the strangest most bizarre thing she had ever seen. There sitting on her teachers desk were 5 cats. 5 cats! And the most bizarre thing was that they looked vaguely familiar. "Hello Sakura." Her teacher said "H-Hello." She replied still shocked. "A-Ano." She said pointing a shaking finger at the 5 nekos.

"Sakura I know this may seem shocking but…" she said getting up "this is Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Neji and Gaara. I know your wondering why Gaara is here but the Sand village is in a war with another village and cannot afford to lose their Kazakage.

Sakura sat down trying to take this all in. When a orange and yellow neko jumped onto her lap. "N-Naruto?" she asked unsure. "Nya~ Sakura-chan~" he said purring in content.

She was shocked at first but then calmed down and began to pet him. "I see your getting to get used to this" Tsunade said "a little" Sakura said unsure "Well better get used to it now cause you are the one taking care of them!" she said happily to get the furballs out of her hands and into another. There was silence. "NANI?" She screeched.

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Do I have to repeat it to you?" Tsunade asked with an annoyed expression. She already had to stay with the troublesome fur balls already and she did not want to be with the little beasts any longer.

"N-No, I-I'm just a little shocked that I have to take care of them." She said; she was currently sitting on the couch with Naruto on her lap occasionally petting him. The four other cats seemed to be radiating a dark aura of jealousy to the small blonde, orange neko. The four guys had grown accustomed to her and began feeling something they hadn't felt before.

_**Guy's thoughts**_

Sasuke:_ What does that dope thinks he's doing? Messing with my cherry blossom… Wait what am I thinking? _He hit himself with his hand er paw

Neji: _Baka Naruto he better stay away from what's destined to be mine! Hold on when did she become mine? Grr stupid brain!_

Gaara: _If only I had my sand then that little brat can get off of my beloved cherry blossom! Hold on I don't ever think like that to anybody or for anybody!_

Sai: _What does he think he is doing with what is suppose to be mine! Sure I call her ugly sometimes but I don't really mean it! Wait that's not what I meant!_

Each of them was seething with anger. "Nani? Ne Tsunade do you feel a heavy dark aura?" Sakura asked tilting her head, the guys quickly shut off there over protective jealousy mode and resumed as if nothing has happened. "No? Why do you ask?" Tsunade said.

"Oh it somehow vanished. I was sure I felt a dark aura in here!" she said snapping her fingers. "Well is there anymore questions Sakura?" Tsunade asked; she was wasting time she could've been drinking as much sake as she could, but nooo these five idiots had to get themselves turned into cats!

"Oh! No Tsunade-sama" (A/N: is that what she calls her? Sorry I forget .) she said bowing carefully not to drop Naruto, "Alright then this mission will be ranked D, furthermore if you have any trouble with these pests," at this she could feel five glares, "just give them any kind of treatment you think is necessary."

She said lying back in her seat. "Hai!" Sakura said she immediately stood up causing her to drop Naruto.

But using her insane ninja skills she quickly grabbed Naruto. "A-Arigato S-Sakura-chyan" he whispered quietly everything went so fast as if his life flashed before his eyes. "Well? Get going!" She said 'shooing' her off. "Hai! Sayonara!" Sakura said waving "C'mon you guys lets go."

She already had Naruto in her arms. The other four were trudging behind her.

**CHAPTER 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

'How am **I **suppose to take care of two prodigy's that don't ever get along, a stupid idiot that seems to think about dicks and likes to call me ugly! A kazekage that may kill her for using this as black mail and Naruto!' Sakura thought she was mentally hitting herself.

'**Hey it can't be any worse!' ** Her inner stated

'That's what you think! You don't have to live with 3 idiots who don't care about nothing a kazekage that rules another village and a idiot that is obsessed with ramen!' she said, she didn't even start taking care of them, yet here she is stressed out of her mind.

"Ne Sakura-chyan" Naruto said he looked up at her with his big blue electrifying eyes.

"Hai?" she said looking down at him her hair softly swaying with the wind, mesmerizing the four cats that were walking behind her.

"Ano where are we going?" he said curiosity conquering his face.

"Oh! Were going to get some supplies for you five! Isn't it that obvious I mean I don't have any pets at home!" she exclaimed.

"O-Oh ok" he said burring his head close to her breast seeing as this an opportunity.

"Na-ru-to!" she was seething with anger. Her eyes were getting into the danger zone! (A/N: EVERY MAN OR WOMAN FOR EMSELF! DX)

"Nya~ hai Sakura-chyan?" he said dreamily, too bad It was going to end in 3 seconds.

**3**

"Why you…" she started, her eyes were starting to flame.

**2**

"Stupid idiot rub yourself…" her body was glowing a scary aura, enough to make the Akatsuki pee their pants.

**1**

"AGAINST MY BREASTS?" she screeched and threw him at the direction to her house.

"NYA! SEE YOU AT HOME SAKURA-CHYAN!" he yelled waving his paw in the air.

"Do any of you want to get home now?" she turned around facing the now terrified kittens. She had on a creepy fake smile. They all shook there heads as a sign of no.

"Alright then!" she said merrily, and headed of to the closest place to a pet store.

When they got there they were amazed at what they saw. Sakura didn't think there was a Petco here in Kohona, but now here is the proof that there is.

"Did any of you know that there was a place like this here?" she asked her face was filled with surprise and confusion.

"What do you think?" asked Sai he was annoyed that Sakura only held Naruto ' Wait why is that thought still bothering me? I mean who cares if Naruto gets to cuddle with her and gets petted by her soft dainty fingers being thread through his fur…NO stop thinking about it! ..even if it might feel nice..' Sai was lost in his little fantasy of Sakura ignoring the rest and gave him all the attention.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji thought he lost his mind. He looked like someone who had issues just standing there looking out into space. So thinking it was the right thing to do Sasuke went up to Sai and punched him.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" He screeched, his fur bristled and his back hunched over ready to strike.

"Just trying to get you back to earth" he said holding both paws up in defense. Gaara and Neji just watched in amusement as they both fought like clowns. When a thought dawned on all of them where Sakura was? Did she go into the shop by herself? Was someone going to hurt her? They all became worried mostly about the part where she was going to get hurt. When they heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**CHAPTER 3 END (A/N: some chapters might come late because i start school tomorrow! anyway review please! :D)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As soon as the four cats heard the scream they rushed inside desperately looking for their beloved cherry blossom.

"SAKURA!" they each yelled they wouldn't allow there precious Sakura. Thoughts were rushing through their heads. Was she ok? Were there perverts here? Was someone trying to molest her? The last thought scared them all which made them quicken their pace.

**At Sakura's house**

Naruto was bored beyond bored when was his Sakura-chan coming home? Will she be alright with those temes? Many thoughts occurred to him that the reason why she threw him here was because she wanted to spend more time with the stupid temes!

What was so great about them? Sasuke left the village and the only reason he came back was out of Naruto. Neji was way too formal he acted a lot like Sasuke but one thing is that he didn't leave the village for stupid Orochimaru.

Gaara almost killed her during the chuunin exams! And Sai kept calling her ugly this ugly that. All this thinking began to hurt his precious little brain.

"ARGG! Too much thinking! Need ramen!" he screeched his paws on the sides of his head holding it much like a very bad headache. When a thought occurred to him. Cats don't eat ramen! "!"

**Back to our heroic nekos! :D**

They all began running as fast as their little legs could take them when they heard a...

"!" that could be heard throughout the five great nations.

"That sounded an awful lot like Naruto." Sasuke said stopping for a moment trying to get the dope's horrible screeching voice out of his head.

The other three nodded. Even tho they don't show much weakness there was only two things that they would allow emotion to seep through them. And that was Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto.

They all inwardly sweat dropped when the thought came that he wouldn't get his ramen. Little did they know they were going to have a rough night with all of Naruto's cries of misery. But back to the issue at hand! They all shock off the sound and ran through every aisle. They all stopped when they heard a shriek.

'Sakura!' they all thought they were getting real worried. When they reached where she was they were absolutely pissed off. There were a herd of boys and in the middle of that herd was their beloved cherry blossom! Who knew their cherry blossom had fan boys!

Sasuke was as mad as ever his eyes bleed into sharingan, he began hissing and threw himself into the herd and began scratching them.

Sai was not happy at all, like Sasuke he started hissing and started biting their legs leaving noticeable marks.

Neji was beyond mad he jumped on their heads and started pulling their hair making them all have bald spots here and there.

Gaara just like the rest was pissed he and the others could not terminate these…ALIENS! To hurt, molest, look at her or even breath the same air! Gaara ran and stood next to Sakura biting and scratching all the stupid freaks that tried to get closer to her.

After 2 hours of biting, scratching, and hissing they were tired each curling into a ball and started to catch some Zz's. Sakura was very thankful they came and kissed each of their foreheads. They each felt her soft lips on top of their soft furry heads. Then being picked up. She had carefully picked them up not trying to wake them. And rushed back to her home.

When they arrived Naruto was whining and crying for ramen so far he was crying for approximately 2 hours. (A/N: I could never cry that long 0.0) causing the other four cats to wake up. She set them all down on her couch.

"Now behave got it? I'm going to make us all dinner ok?" she asked politely they all nodded except for Naruto.

"Sakura-chyan! I want ramen but I have a feeling for tuna to!" he said he was so confused his human half wanted ramen while his neko half wanted fish and loads of it.

She sighed "How about seafood ramen for you hm?" she said (A/N: is there such a thing as seafood ramen?o.o)

"HAI! ARIGATO!" he said happily cuddling with her soft cream leg. Again Sakura felt that aura from earlier that feeling of 'someone wanting to murder' or jealousy. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen.

**With our five nekos :DD**

"So why did you five stay with Sakura-chyan hm?" he asked he had been thinking about that before his little ramen cry.

"Hn you don't need to know." Sasuke replied, the other three nodded in agreement.

"But you all could've came here! I mean you all know where she lives! I saw each of you at her house stopping and looking through her windows! I bet you all are peeping toms!" he exclaimed

"What did you say?" they all seethed with anger. Sasuke was going into killing mode again. Sai wanted to strangle him but didn't want to stain his beloved's carpet. Gaara wished he had more sand so he could kill the brat and asked Sakura if he and her could make a sand castle together. And Neji wanted to use sixty-four strikes on him but couldn't since his chakra was sealed inside him from this cat body. In the end non of them could hurt him.

"DINNER'S READY~!" they heard her sing

**CHAPTER 4 END**


End file.
